The gamer Nara
by Deaths Shadow 1
Summary: I always wondered what happened when you die. Well today I found out when I was hit by a truck. I thought I was going to heaven nope the freaking shinigami asked if I wanted to be reincarnated want me to tell you what I said I said yes and well I was reincarnated and he gave me a little gift upon the way. Don't own Naruto or any of the characters on Naruto just own my Oc's
1. Say What

I always wondered what happened when you went to the after life. I never thought today would be the day I found out. It started when that god damned truck hit me. You see it was just a normanl day, I walking home. The crosswalk signal went green signaling that I could walk but no, I don't know what to call him I will just call him this, that cross eyed mother f*king truck driver kept on driving and he had the balls to blow his horn and tell me to get out of the way knowing damn well I couldn't move out of the way in time. Then (boom) there I was laying in a pool of my own blood in front of his big dirty ass truck. That's when I saw the light or that's what people say ( if you guys and gals dont know that go look it up) no but seriously _a_ ll I saw was a black void of nothing. I could hardly see my own hands and then I heard a cold deep and emotionless voice behind me ask did i want to be reincarnated. I turned around so quick you would have thought I broke my neck (but i'm dead so forget it) and thats when I saw the shinigami, or death god, right in front of me. You ask how do I know it's the shinigami? Well lets see purple skin, horns on his head, long white hair, black sclera and gold eyes, long black nails, and purple sword in his mouth, so yea its the shinigami. " **I will ask you one more time mortal do you want to be reincarnated?"** (Oh yea I forgot I was talking to the shinigami) "Wait what did you say." " **I said do you want to be reincarnated**." Me being my dumb self asked him can he do that which he replied with a simple " **Yes I can."** "So if I say yes where will I be recarnated to?" He sighed. **"For a mortal you ask to many questions but the answer to your question is that anime show what it called again oh yes naruto.** " So your asking me do I want to be recarnated into the naruto show? Keep in mind thats my second favorite anime show and to your question I say hell yea. **Great and you will find out your suprise when you get there.** Wait what. But it was to late he had all ready snaped his fingers and the next thing I saw was a bright light. Then I saw a women talking what appeared to be japanese. So I said the first thing that came to mind and that is I don't understand a damn word your saying but all that came out was an adorable baby gurgle, hold back up a minute baby? Then the woman in front of me gave me to another woman whom I think is my mother dont know and as I look beside me I see another baby and of the looks of it I thinks it's my brother. I really don't know all new born babies look the same to me. Then that when my memories came back and I thought about what the shinigami said. So this is the naruto world huh?? I need to find out am I in a clan or not. Then thats when I saw a blue rectangler box in front of me say

 **For thinking logically 1 point in wisdow**

Wait what the hell! Oh so thats what the shinigami meant. I wonder is it mind does it have mind comands lets see **_st_ _ats._**

 ** _Name: Has not been named_**

 ** _hp: 100_**

 ** _ckr:0_**

 ** _mp: 0_**

 ** _xp:0/50_**

 ** _lv:1_**

 **STR** **0**

 **STM:0**

 **DEX:0**

 **INT:0**

 **WIS:1**

 **LUK:0**

 _Damn that sucks im weak as hell right now oh well can do nonthing about it. no lets see **Inventory**_

Then a box showed up with about 50 different boxs and a picture of me. Ok lets try **_Skills._**

 ** _Gamers body: You have the body of a gamer_**

 ** _Gamers mind: you have the mind of a gamer_**

That it oh well ok im so going to abuse the hell out of this. wait a minute my so called mom said something waited what name did she say.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **wells that chapter one wait to find out on chapter two pm me or rewiew and tell if you like it so I can start on chapter 2**


	2. child hood days

Say what? Did she just say Shikamaru's? So she is saying i'm Shikamaru's brother, hold on, not just brother but twin brother. What in the hell was the shinigami thinking? **I w** **as thinking you would stop whining and man up.** But why in the hell did you make me shikamaru's brother? **Watch it mortal and for the reason is because I wanted to.** Fine and thanks for the gift (nothing) he's gone oh well.

 ** _Quest complete: Get your name100xp ._** What the hell I missed what she said oh well **_stats_**.

 ** _Name: Shikakaru_** **Nara**

hp: 100

ckr:0

mp: 0

xp:0/150

lv:3

STR:0

STM:0

DEX:0

INT:0

WIS:1

LUK:0

Points: 10

ryo:0

Oh! I get it 5 points a level. Wow, I'm level 3 already. Why in the hell would there be a quest for my name any way? Well let's see if there's a tab for info **_information_**. No ok let's try something else, **_help_**.

 ** _What_** **_is that you need help on gamer?_**

Well let's see about levels.

 ** _For every 5 LV your point's go up by 1._**

So when i'm level 5 i'll get 6 points awsome! Let's see huh how about stats.

 ** _INT helps memorize faster, increases chakra based attacks, and helps increase chakra._**

 ** _WIS helps you understand concepts faster and you can use information quickly. You can also learn techniques quicker. You also have more chakra resistance._**

 ** _DEX improves your general speed in everything. It also increases the rate in which your techniques level up._**

 ** _STR increases your natural strenght. It helps you lift and wild objects, and it gives an increases in physical attacks._**

 ** _LUK increases your natural luck. It helps the increase the chances of getting critical hits or lucky loot_**.

 ** _STM increase your HP and CP also MP when unlocked. It also makes your body more fit and strong_**.

Ok that's cool.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** The last 3 months have been nonthing except eat sleep poop and pee some times play with shikamaru. Let me tell you he was lazy when was a baby to cause he did not do sh*t. All he did was sit there and look at the wall of cry, eat, poop, pee, and sleep. Let me tell you some thing he sleeps a lot.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6 months later

I finally did it you got damn b*tches I walked. Yes, I got my lazy ass up and walked now all I have to do is talk.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** 1 month later

The great shikakaru did it I talked. I know I scared the hell out of my mom and dad when I did. I already act like a mature kid so when they kept looking at me in my mind I said what the hell you looking at be what came out my mouth was the word what. I thought it was just going to be a baby gugle but nope. I said what but man you should have seen the look on their faces. My mom just kept on yelling he talked damn does she have some lungs on her she nearly busted my eardrums.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **2 months later**

Me and shikamaru are 1 years old now. A party was thrown in our favor all the clan heads and their kids where there. We met Choji, Ino, Kiba, hell we even met Sasuke. I made a mental note to become friends with him so he won't go emo and all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

4 years later

Today is the day I start my training dad said that he will start us on physical trianing first so let's get started.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There is the second chapter tell me how I did pm me or put it in rewiew.


	3. training day

So where did we leave off, oh yeah our dad was about to train me and Shikamaru. Before he does let's me check out my stats **_stats_**.

 ** _Name: Shikakaru Nara_**

 ** _HP:100_**

 ** _CKR:0_**

 ** _MP_** ** _:0_**

 ** _XP:0/150_**

LV ** _: 3_**

STR ** _:2_**

STM ** _:0_**

DEX ** _:2_**

INT ** _:5_**

WIS ** _:6_**

LUK ** _:1_**

POINTS ** _:10_**

RYO ** _: 5_**

( Did I mention I did a little trianing over the years? Mostly push-ups, running, and studied. When your a Nara WIS and INT just comes to you)

Now let me put me points in. ** _stats_**

Name ** _: Shikakaru_** ** _Nara_**

HP ** _:200_**

CKR ** _:100_**

MP ** _:100_**

XP ** _:0/150_**

LV ** _: 3_**

STR ** _:5_**

STM ** _: 2_**

DEX ** _: 5_**

INT ** _:5_**

WIS ** _:5_**

LUK ** _: 2_**

Points:0

Ryo:5

Now let's train. Dad told us to start off with 100 push-ups, 50 situps and run 1 lap around the training field. By the time we were done I'd gained 1 point in STR 1 point in STM and 1 point in DEX.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After our training Dad gave us a breather, I walked out of our home and couldn't help but look at the sky. As I was looking at the sky, I noticed a Bluejay. I couldn't help but look at it's feathers, the dark blue feathers and a light blue belly.

 ** _New skill:_** ** _observe_**

 ** _Observe: let's_** ** _you find out more about people_**

 ** _Observe: lv:1 0/50_**

ok let's try it out **_observe_**

 ** _Bluejay: forest creature - lv:1_**

Ok, this is awesome! so as I started to walk around the village and use observe on villagers. i noticed nomal villagers had a LV of 9-15 genin a LV of 15-25 and that's all the LV I could see with observe. I guess I have to LV it up some more before I can see higher levels. Guess I should trian some more, hold up, isn't the a skill called ID Create and ID Escape? Well let's try, first I have to go into an ally so no one can see me. Now let's try it **_ID create_**

 ** _A new skill has been created ID create_**

 ** _ID Create: you can create another dimension were you fight monsters to LVup, and get loot._**

Ok let's try it out **_ID Create_**

All of a sudden the sky turns red and **OhMYHOLYF*CKINGGODWHAT** **ISTHAT??!!!!!**

In front of me was what appeared to be a decaying rotton human **_observe_**.

 ** _Zombie villager_**

 ** _HP:100_**

 ** _observe has leved up_**

Ok let's fight you old rotton bag of-- well, rotton bag of flesh. As the zombie walked forward and threw out it's arm to hit me, I ducked and went for an upercut which connected with it's chin. **_observe_**

 ** _Zombie villager_**

 ** _HP:90_**

 ** _STR:15_**

 ** _STM:0_**

 ** _DEX:2_**

 ** _INT:1_**

 ** _WIS:0_**

 ** _LUK:0_**

Ok so only a few more hits and it's going down. After the zombie got up I raced towards it, cock my fist back and hit it straight in the stomach and the kicked it in the balls. Then I hit it with another upercut then backed up and looked at it's life.

 ** _zombie villager_**

 ** _HP:55_**

Before it could get back up I smashed my foot in it's head

 **Critical damage**

 **Zombie Villager**

 **HP:40**

Before it could get up again I smashed my foot in it's head again. As it got up it walked to me and tried to hit me again but I jumped back. As I landed I triped and fell which gave the zombie some time to run in front of me and hit me right in the jaw. When I got up I ran back some more and looked at my health.

 ** _HP:225_**

Damn that hit hurts so let me see here it does 25 damage a hit. Ok I can deal with that. As I got up I charged the zombie. As I ducked under it's hit l drove my foot into it's gut.

 ** _Critical Damage_**

 ** _Hp:25_**

Before it could get up I jumped above it and drove my foot in it head.

 ** _Critical Damage_**

 ** _HP:10_**

As it got up it ran towards me and hit me square in the nose.

 ** _Critical Damage_**

Kami does that hit hurt. Ok what's my hp.

 ** _HP:205_**

Ok that's not to bad. As some as I got up the zombie hit me right in my left cheek.

Oh my god can this zombie give me a break.

aqal

 ** _HP:190_**

Ok no more mister nice guy. As I got up I rab towards the zombie and hit it in the head. Before it could recover I kicked it in the side of the head.w

 ** _HP:0_**

As i watched it dissolve I noticed It didn't drop any loot. So if it didn't drop anything it must be in my inventory lets see. **_inventory_**

In my **_inventory_** I saw a rusty iron pipe and 100 ryo. I used Observe on the pipe and saw.

 ** _Rusty iron pipe- an old pipe made from not so good material._**

 ** _Durability:10/20_**

Ok so it's not that good well better than nothing. Before I leave let me look at my stats. **_stats_**

 ** _Name:Shikakaru Nara_**

 ** _HP:_** ** _190_**

 ** _CKR:150_**

 ** _MP:150_**

 ** _XP:50/150_**

 ** _LV:3_**

 ** _STR:6_**

 ** _STM:3_**

 ** _DEX:6_**

 ** _INT:5_**

 ** _WIS:5_**

 ** _LUK:2_**

 ** _Points:0_**

 ** _Ryo:105_**

Well I guess its time to go home **_ID Escape_**

 ** _ID Escape: allows you to leave ID Create._**

Well better go home and get a good nights rest so I can rest off these injuries.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pm me or rewiew how you like it


End file.
